Nui Uchiha
'Approval:' Mar 1/13, 5 feats 'General Information' Formerly a member of Konoha Team 4. Currently a member of Kumo Team 1. 'Appearance and Personality' "There was a little girl, Who had a little curl, Right in the middle of her forehead. When she was good, She was very good indeed, But when she was bad she was horrid." '' Loyal to those who have won her trust and respect. She is quite judgmental of others. 'Stats (Total: 58) Strength: 5 Speed: 10 Intelligence: 12 Chakra Levels: 11 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 7 '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Chakra Nature: Fire Allows use of Fire Release style jutsu. Genin 2: Sharingan Full Sharingan with three tomoes, the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. Chuunin: Genjutsu Specialist Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 0 #'Fire Release: Great Fireball' - Signature move of the Uchiha clan; a ninjutsu technique that unleashes a fireball. #'Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique' - Volley of small fireballs, released in an unpredictable pattern and controlled by chakra. #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. #'Sharingan: Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. #'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats) #'Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness' - This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. # Stats Equipment * (2) Set of shuriken * (3) Set of kunai * (3) Tanto * (2) Blood increasing pill Quest Points * Earned: 34 * Banked: 2 Ryo * Earned: 9000 * Left: 9000 'History and Story' During the period of Konoha's founding, a small group of Uchiha broke off and resettled elsewhere in secret, functioning mostly as a band of mercenaries. After the 4th Shinobi war, and the grand alliance and time of peace that spread across the shinobi nations, this faction returned to the open, some to join the nearby Cloud village as full members of the hidden village and others to re-merge with the remnants of their clan in Konoha. Well before Nui was born, her grandparents and their kin joined Kumo, where she was born and raised until she was 6 years old. She was then sent to her Uchiha kinsmen in Konoha to learn clan specific techniques, reconnect with other members of the clan, and attend the ninja academy of Konoha. After completing her training and a few missions for Konoha, summons were sent for Nui to return to the place of her birth... (more details will be revealed as the story progresses) Appearance of the Red Cloud - Nui talks with Zeke, and others, about the mysterious graffiti. Leaf Alliance with Akatsuki - The alliance between Leaf and Akatsuki is forged. Lunch with Akatsuki - While getting some lunch, Nui encounters some of Konoha's newest allies. Ryujin's birthday - Nui attends Ryujin's birthday party. After the Party - Nui witnesses Zeke getting into some big trouble. Team 4: First Meeting - Nui meets her Konoha team, but is immediately called upon to return to Kumo, her birthplace. 2/21/13 - Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move Zeke Arrives in Kumo - Nui spies a familiar face from Konoha, who has also relocated to Kumo. Training with Zeke - Nui encounters Zeke and the two briefly train together. Team 1's Late Night Meeting - Nui encounters both Kira and Zeke while on a late night patrol. After Mission: Stop the War - After their mission into an abandoned city in Oto, Zeke feels conflicted about their actions. Nui tries to convince Zeke to get over it, and Kira tries to help her. Team 1 Training - The members of Team 1 gather for training. It ends with Nui upset at Zeke's perviness. Team 1 Dinner - Nui and Kira meet for dinner a few hours after their training session. Zeke joins and everyone is pleasant to each other. Meeting Sora. - Zeke returns from a mission and introduces his team to Sora Watching the Sunset - Nui goes out for a walk at dusk and is joined by Zeke and Sora. Zeke has recently joined the police force and a celebration is planned. A celebration - Team 1 begins their celebration of Zeke's admittance to the police begins, but then it ends abruptly. Lunchtime Meetup - Nui is eating her lunch, when Kira and then Zeke come along to join her for idle chatter. Konoha Visit: Familiar Faces - Having gotten permission to travel to Konoha, Nui enjoys visiting with old friends and acquaintances. Completed Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 1 2/27/13 - Stop the War! - 3 QP B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 3 2/19/13 - Recon the Bridge - 3 QP 3/5/13 - Scroll of the Seven - 2 QP 2/21/13 - Return of the Rock Chunin - 4 QP D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 1 Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move Chunin Exam - 4 QP and 2000 ryo Leaf Visitation - 1 QP Overseen: 8 2/23/13 - Temple Raiders - 2 QP 2/23/13 - The Abandoned Laboratory - 2 QP 2/26/13 - A Damsel in Distress - 2 QP 2/26/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Missing-nin Isamu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) - 2 QP 3/18/13 - Mission: Bandits in the Land of Rivers - 2 QP 3/23/13 - Exploring the Orphanage - 2 QP Category:Character Category:Kumogakure